Lancer Industry: The Sword
by TheUltrias
Summary: The Covenant has found several Forerunner weapons of mass destruction. Several teens were kidnapped by the Covenant. One founds out the truth about his pass, and wants revenge on Sangheili's. But there is more than meets his eye. What will he do when he must protect the Princess of Sanghelios? And what will he do when he finds something far more troubling than him?
1. Chapter 1

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry: The Forerunner Sword

March 12th, 2558

2:38 p.m

Meridian

Before Our Live's went to Hell

On a planet of Meridian, lives a peaceful town. In the town was a orphanage, where 13 teens live. They all were best friends. On that day three were playing king of the hill. They wrestle like boxers, and throw each other off the edge. One of them threw another off the hill.

"No fair Tyler," said the teen. The teen was tall, with green eyes and blond hair. "You always win."

"I have to agree with you there James," said another teen with blue eyes hand black hair.

"See, even Mike agrees," James said.

"No, you guy's are just weak," Tyler said

After a loud argument, the manager of the orphanage called everyone in. Everyone went into a large room filled with plants and sofa's. All 13 teens sat on the floor.

"Raise your hand when I call on you," said the manager. "Kristian." A girl in the back with curly hair raised her hand. She was African American. "Tyler." Tyler raised his hand. "James." James also raised his hand. "Mike." He did too. "Shawn." Shawn was short with brown, straight hair and eyes were red. "Kalya." Kalya was an Asian like girl with long hair that was black and had black eyes. "Rose." Rose was a about Tyler's height and had red hair with white dye on the side.

Before the manager could call on anything, the towns alarm went off. Everyone looked around wondering whats going on. Then there was...

"This is not a drill, please evacuate immediately."

Everyone at outside were running around screaming in panic. So the group decides to look up. There was a Covenant Cruiser near the planet.

"Everyone down stairs to the basement now!" the manager yelled.

Everyone was running to the door leading to the basement. They were able to hear gunshots and screaming outside as the alien group closer. As everyone manage to get down stairs, the manager locks the door and grabs his gun. Then the door was knocked down. The manager aimed his gun at the door, but was too late. He died instantly. Then a Zealot appeared in front of the group. The Zealot looked around and chuckled. After that was all black.

March 22nd, 2558

On board a Covenant Super Carrier, Tyler was being hold captive. He doesn't remember much, since Jul 'Mdama wanted them alive. Tyler mind was fuzzy. He doesn't remember anything. The Covenant were brainwashing him. Torturing him, and training him to work for them. Hour's later Tyler wasn't him. He didn't know anything at all, who he is, or what he is. He looks up seeing Jul 'Mdama approaching him.

"You belong to use now," Jul said to the human on the ground. Jul started to talk in Sangheili. Translation; _"take him for a test drive before he gets the holy relic."_

That's the day when Tyler lost his humanity.


	2. Chapter 2

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry: The Forerunner Sword

March 26th, 2558

Unknown Time

In the depths of Space, the Covenant Super Carrier that hold Tyler, was traveling to a near by moon that hold a population of 50,000 humans. Tyler was sent through training programs that the Covenant used. That means Spartans... Tyler had an energy sword and 3 plasma grenades. He was engaged by three Spartans. Tyler was wearing an exosuit made out of the exosuits that the Sangheili wear. One Spartan had a Assault Rifle and the others had Battle Rifles. Tyler dived behind cover evading the incoming fire. The spartan with the AR leaped over Tyler's cover and sprayed at him. Tyler used his sword to deflect the bullets. The bullets were angled back at the spartan taking out his shields. The other two spartans charged at Tyler. Tyler moved out of the way of one of them and brought his sword down to the leg of the last spartan. It cut the spartan leg off. Tyler then finished the bleeding out spartan. The other Spartans began shooting Tyler. But Tyler wasn't dump. He threw his sword at one of the spartan's, killing it and tackled the other spartan. Tyler then pulled out his grenade and attached it to the spartan's armor.

"Simulation is now Complete," said the ship master.

Tyler had to learned the Sangheili language in ten days so he did.

"What do you think?" said a Sangheili. The Sangheili was a zealot.

"Do a match... if he wins, take him to the artifact," said Jul 'Mdama.

Tyler was heading back to his room when 4 Zealot ranks attacked him. One they all had practice swords. One of the Zealots threw Tyler a practice sword, but looked like a modern Medieval sword from Earth. They all engaged Tyler at once. One of the zealots swung his sword at Tyler, but Tyler blocked it. Tyler then spun around the staggered Zealot, and tripping the Zealot behind him. Then the last two Zealots tried to hit him, but Tyler did a front flip over their heads, landed, and did a spinning kick at both of them. Jul 'Mdama came into the room where Tyler was fighting the 4 Zealots.

"Enough," Jul said. "4 Zealots, you couldn't take out one 2 days ago."

"I only train to get back at those who killed my family," Tyler said. "If humans can take out the Sangheili's, I need to trained even more."

"Congratulation, you are ready," Jul said. "Follow."

Tyler follow Jul onto a Phantom. After about 2 minutes of boarding, the phantom took off.

"Remember Tyler, is will your final training," said Jul.

"I know," Tyler replied.

The phantom landed on a battle cruiser where the Covenant store all of there Forerunner artifacts. Jul lead Tyler to a big room. In the center of the room was an artifact that had an hole. They both approached the artifact.

"Behold, the Forerunner sword, Excaliburn," Jul said. "Put your arm in the artifact to claim it."

Tyler followed without questioning. He inserted his right arm into the artifact. After 5 seconds, the artifact tighten on Tylers arm. Then it cutted it Tyler's arm off, but not the elbow. The artifact still had his elbow. Tyler screamed in pain, but he wasn't bleeding. The artifact then started to morph. It got smaller and smaller, until it reached Tyler's arm. It then revealed a Sword. The sword had neon red glowing off of it, and was shaped like a Medieval sword. Tyler's right arm was now a Forerunner arm.

"Claimed the sword Tyler it is yours," Jul said.

Tyler approached the sword. The sword was currently hovering off the ground. Tyler grabbed its handle and the sword roared as its been claimed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry: The Forerunner Sword

March 28th, 2558

Unknown Time

Two days after receiving the Excaliburn, Tyler has learned how to used most of its abilities. Today the Covenant takes a moon for its self. Every alien in the super carrier were getting geared up. Tyler was sent onto the front lines. Tyler was the distraction, and is to destroyed the Frigates of the planet. Jul 'Mdama was not going on this mission. The moon was already alert and sent its fleet at the carrier. The phantom that Tyler was on drop into the moons gravitational pull.

"We don't engage until the Knight as destroyed the enemy ship," said the General.

Tyler started to walk over to the hatch.

"Open the hatch!" Tyler yelled.

As the hatch open, Tyler can see the gun shots and the fighting of the enemy. Tyler saw the Frigate shooting down phantom's. Tyler saw a missile coming at the phantom he's in. He then used his forerunner arm to change its directory. As Tyler grabs his helmet that covers his entry head, the phantom was shot down. Tyler survived the shot. Tyler was falling out of the sky but since he is small. Tyler then extended his right arm at the ground. He then summoned his sword. As he summoned his sword, he placed his feet in a position as if he standing on something, Then a glider appeared. It was like a triangle like shape. (I can really describe it just picture the gliders from the Power Rangers in Space.) Tyler was glider down to the surface to gain speed. As he looked back he sees 3 pelicans. Each one shot 2 missiles at Tyler. As Tyler was about to hit the surface, he begins to hover over the ground as he boosts through the road, evading the missiles. Tyler drag his sword into a build he was flying by, and sliced it in half. The pelicans then shot out 5 missiles at Tyler. As the missiles were following, Tyler brought them back at the pelicans, destroying all 3 pelicans. Tyler then went after the Frigate. Tyler then was getting shot at by the Frigate. Tyler used the sword to destroy and deflect the incoming fire. Tyler then went pass the Frigates command room, hovering quarter of a mile above the Frigate.

"Target confirmed," Tyler said as he started flying downwards.

Tyler was skyrocketing downwards at the Frigate. Right when he passes the Frigate, he then sliced his sword into the Frigate as he begins to cut downwards. Tyler then extended his sword out of the Frigate cutting the front of it from the back of the ship. As the ships begins to fall, escape pods were flying out of the ship like crazy. Then 2 broadswords engaged at Tyler but immediately fled, but Tyler destroyed the broadswords anyway.

"Go support the ground troops Tyler," said the General on the radio channel.

"On it," Tyler said.

Tyler then searched for the ground troops and he did. Tyler then jumped off the glider as it incinerated. The ground troops had 2 Ancient Hunters, 5 Zealots, and 10n major grunts. They were under fire by ODST. But then Tyler looked up evaded the ordinance missile drop


	4. Chapter 4

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry: The Forerunner Sword

April 21th, 2558

On board UNSC Main Fleet

Tyler realizes that he wasn't on the battlefield, but being held prisoner on the UNSC. Tyler at the time was telling Spartan Locke and Commander Lasky about his story. Spartan Locke was the one who found him.

"I won't ask you again," Locke said in a threatening voice. "Where did you receive a Forerunner weapon and was assisting the Covenant?"

"I remember going on a rampage, realizing my sins against my own kind," Tyler answered. "I was tortured, and brainwashed. They needed humans to claim the artifacts."

"How did you end up on Vehozun?" Lasky asked.

"After I realized my sins, I went on a rampaged and destroyed my so called allies," Tyler answered as his vision and mind start to send pulses. "I got lost in space and found myself on a planet."

Right after Tyler spoked, a Spartan open the doors into the room. The spartan had a navy emblem, colored in salt, salt, and pepper. The spartan wear a Mark 6 helmet customized, and a Recluse custom. The armor was Salt, and Brick.

"It's not what he did," said the Spartan. "It's what he wants now."

"Agent Ultrias, you aren't aloud on board the UNSC," Lasky said. "This is our problem, not your company's problem."

"I been searching for these artifacts for along time now," Ultrias replied not caring to Lasky's rules. "And when I heard you guys found one, I had to see for myself."

Locke ready's his Battle Rifle, and aimed at Ultrias.

"Sarah," Ultrias whispered as he keeps walking.

Locke's armor then, (I guess you can say, "Locks") up on him. (Yes I meant it as a pon.) Ultrias appoaches Tyler and puts his hands on the table.

"So, what do you want now," Ultrias politely asks Tyler, as more of his men enters the room. "What do you want to do?"

Tyler opens his eyes and looks up at Ultrias. Tyler gives a smile as if he was addicted to something.

"I want to kill every Sangheili that crosses my path," Tyler answers. "So I can repay my sins of those I killed."

"Good," Ultrias replied. "Take him. We travel to Sangheilos."

"Wait you can't..." Lasky tried to say but was interrupted.

"We don't listen to ONI or UNSC," Ultrias said in a aggressive voice. "He's coming with us, thats an order, Commander Lasky."

"Yes Sir Agent Ultrias," Lasky obeyed and saluted. "What about the Arbiter?"

"Like he can't stop us," Ultrias answered.

Ultrias men, aka Agents of Lancer Industry, escorted Tyler to the Lancer Industry's main ship. The ship was five times bigger than the UNSC main ship. The ship was called, "Lance of Domination." The agents lead Tyler to their Pelican, where Ultrias was waiting. They all got in and taken their seats. Ultrias then banged on the door, signaling that they are clear for take off. As the pelican flew out of the UNSC, an AI appeared in the center of the pelican.

"Hey Tiger, is the ship ready?" Ultrias asked.

"Always ready Ultrias," Tiger answered. "I see you got what you wanted. Again. New destination?"

"Yes set course to Sangheilos," Ultrias answered.

"Getting ready to jump on your command," Tiger said sarcastically.

"Just get it ready," Ultrias said in a agitated voice.

Tiger then faded out of the pelican. Ultrias then grabs Tylers hands that were cuffed, and broke them. Ultrias then made a handshake.

"It's good to have you with us," Ultrias said.

"What's Sangheilos?" Tyler asked as he lets go of Ultrias's hand.

"The homeworld of Sangheili," Ultrias said. "The Swords of Sangheili are trying to win their planet back from the Covenant. So I be having you join them for support."

"I'm not working along side any split jaws," Tyler said aggressively.

"I guess I can just kill you then," Ultrias threatened. "You will assist them one way or another."

"Why?" Tyler asked.

"You been with Sangheili longer than anyone else," Ultrias said. "You can speak their language, read their movements. You will help the Arbiter."

The pelican entered the Lance of Domination. Which was traveling out of firing range of the UNSC. Tiger then appeared again.

"Everyone is ready for the jump," Tiger said.

The pelican landed in the Vehicle Bay.

"Jump," Ultrias said.

"Jumping now," Tiger said.

The Lance shot out a missile that opened a Void portal leading to Sangheilos. So the Lance flew straight. It took 10 seconds for the whole ship to go through it. After 3 more seconds the portal clasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry: The Forerunner Sword

April 21th, 2558

On board a Phantom entering Sanghelios Orbit

Tyler was standing next to 3 Agents of Lancer Industry, all wearing Mark 5 armor in black. Ultrias at the time is chatting with the Arbiter. Arbiter had 6 elite guards with him at the time.

"I understand his story Lanc," Arbiter said. "But I won't let this individual worn the Swords of Sanghelios."

"I understand that Arbiter," Ultrias replied. "Take this as a gift. Give him a task that you wouldn't have..." Ultrias coughs so he wouldn't be rude. "Any of your men waste their lives for."

The Arbiter thought to himself about half a minute an then...

"Their is something I can have him do," Arbiter realized. "Sangheili family bloodline called Dracam. They are the rulers of Sanghelios. The king and queen died, but the princess lives. Her name is Kala Dracam. She suppose to have info on the Covenant, until she got captured. Now those beast have their way with her. We need her here so we can make an assault on the cities."

"I can rescue her," Tyler confidently said.

"You heard him," Ultrias said as he walks off.

"But how would I know what she looks like?" Tyler asked.

"How tall are you?" Ultrias asked.

"5.3 feet, why?" Tyler replied.

"Shes your height, and heres a picture," Ultrias answered as he pulls a picture on his wrist.

Kala was actual kinda off attracted, for a Sangheili, (Tylers point of view). She had long red hair, and green eyes. Tyler almost thought see was human, but easily sees the mandibles on her mouth.

"Shes not that hard to miss," Arbiter said.

"When do we begin?" Tyler asked.

April 22nd 2558

Tyler and the Arbiter were traveling to the City of Graves where the Princess of Sanghelios was being kept. The Arbiter had 10 phantom being deployed. Ultrias was in the ship with Tyler. It turns out that Lancer Industry have been using Forerunner technology for awhile. Ultrias had modified Tyler's arm as that he has some armor. The light armor is called, "Proto-Hellcat," very light weight, Landit metal, same as Lancer Industry's equipment and technology. Ultrias then gave him the helmet for it. (It was more like the helmet in Halo Fall of Reach.

"Remember, find the princess and get her to the exaction, no fucking her," Ultrias said as he hands Tyler the helmet.

Tyler grabs the helmet and puts it on. "Like I would fuck a Sangheili," Tyler said as he steps up to his drop point.

"You never know," Ultrias replied. "Heads Up."

"What?" Tyler asked.

Ultrias then kicks Tyler off the phantom, into the City of Graves.


	6. Chapter 6

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry: The Forerunner Sword

April 21th, 2558

City of Graves, Sanghelios

Tyler landed in a dark alleyway, very narrow alleyway. The phantom that Tyler got kicked out of flies off to its objective. Tyler moved out of the dark alleyway, finding a pathway. The buildings were, almost religious designs. Tyler then spots a few guards walking in his direction. Tyler takes off to another alleyway. Tyler then spots a tall building, that looks like the center of the city.

"So thats where she is," Tyler thought to himself.

Tyler climbed up the buildings to get to a better view of the area. Each buildings were 5 feet separated from each other. Tyler ran towards the building across from him, and leaped off it the building he was on. Tyler did this quietly as he can to avoid attention. After jumping across 25 buildings, Tyler had to climb a 50 feet building that isn't climbable. Tyler manifested his sword and threw it to the top. The sword pieced a railing at the top of the building. Tyler then teleported, almost like a Forerunner Soldier, at the sword. Tyler realized that he ended up dangling off the edge.

"Oh no," Tyler said as he struggles to reach for the railing.

Before Tyler could just touch the edge, the sword slipped out of placed. Tyler in the nick of time grabs the edge of the building so he doesn't fall. Tyler then clambers back to his feet. Tyler quietly sneaked his way inside. He spots two guards walking upstairs, and 5 grunts heading his direction. Tyler manifested his sword and swung a Void Slash at the grunts, killing them quietly. Tyler started to hear screams upstairs. Luckily his helmet has a voice identifier. It was Kala. Tyler rushed upstair, following the screams. On the way he knocked out the 2 Elite's. After running up 13 stairs, Tyler was leaded to a pathway where 2 Zealot Elites were guarding a door. Tyler ran straight at them, and before they could act, it was too late. Tyler slashed the 2 elite body's so they can incinerate, then heard a strange sound. According to the voice identifier, it was Kala. Something told Tyler not to open the door, but he proceeds anyway. As Tyler opens the door, he sees a male elite have their way with a chained up female elite. Tyler could easily tell that they both were naked. The male turns and spots Tyler. So did the female.

"How dare you walk in human," said the male elite, as he releases the female and attacks Tyler.

Tyler grabs the male by the neck with his forerunner arm, and lift him off the ground. Tyler then killed the male and drop his corpse on the ground. Tyler started to cover his eyes.

"You are Kala Dracam?" Tyler said.

"It's Princess Kala, human," she said with a hissing voice.

"I am here to get you out," Tyler said as he cuts Kala loose.

After cutting Kala loose, the alarms went off. Then all Elites ran towards the room Tyler and Kala are in.

"Get some cloths quickly," Tyler said.

"There aren't any here human," Kala replied agitatedly.

Tyler didn't have much time, so he go some fabric from the room he was in and tossed it onto Kala.

"This won't help me out," Kala complained as Tyler grabs her arm. "Who do you think you are for grabbing me without permission."

Tyler ignores her and runs through the wall, dragging her with him. Tyler and Kala were sent freefalling. Kala screamed terrified while Tyler grabs her as if he was picking her up. Tyler then manifested his sword and forced it inside the building so they can stop falling. Both of them slow decelerated and safely touched the ground. But they weren't out of trouble yet. The Guards were after them, so Tyler ran into the city. Kala then jumped off Tyler.

"I'm not a child human," Kala hissed at Tyler.

"Your acting like one," Tyler yelled as he drags Kala.

Tyler didn't know where to go, turning just to evade the guards. Eventually, Tyler was cornered by three Zealots. The Zealots drew closer as Tyler manifested his sword. Kala was terrified to die. Then all three Zealots charged in with Ravening Swords in there hands. Tyler then slammed his sword in the ground sending the Zealots flying out of there way.

"How did you do that?" Kala asked.

"Later," Tyler replied. "We are almost to the our phantom."

Tyler then jogged to the waypoint that he was actually following in the first place. Kala kepted up with him. As Tyler see the way out, a Zealot Commander was in the way. He had Zealot armor with a larger shoulder mount, and hold a red energy sword and a needler. Tyler still had his sword out, so he charged at the Commander. The Commander shot his needler, but Tyler blocked each shot with his sword like a boss. The Commander then swung his sword at Tyler, but it disappeared when it collided with Tyler's sword. Tyler then cut off the Commander's head clean off. Tyler turned around and said.

"Keep moving," he said to Kala.

They both made it out of the city and found the camping site where Ultrias and the Arbiter were waiting. The elites there brought here some cloths so she wouldn't be naked. Tyler walks up to Ultrias.

"I didn't think you would have made it," Ultrias said.

"Why did you kick me out of the phantom!" Tyler yelled as he takes off his helmet.

Kala was surprised to see how young Tyler was. Tyler's armor then incinerated same with the helmet. But Kala was still upset with him. Kala walked up to Tyler and slapped him. Unlike other females, Kala and her family are the only family where females can hit males.

"I don't care if you saved me human," Kala hissed. "You don't have the right to touch me."

"Is that what you say to the Sangheili who was raping you," Tyler sarcastically said.

"How dare you talk back to me," Kala hissed even more, while blushing.

"And one other thing," Tyler said.

Tyler then punched her in the stomach.

"I don't care if you are a princess or not," Tyler yelled.

"Enough," Arbiter yelled. "Tyler good work, everyone else we attack the City of Graves!"

The elites at the camp yelled with pride knowing that they are fighting for their planet.


	7. Chapter 7

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry

The Sword

Chapter 7

Message from THE ULTRIAS

Hey guys I might not make a chapter on one of these days cause I be making a new cover page for this page. And I be making a FaceBook page so if you guys want to see more photos of any of these stories. If you guys do like this idea please continue liking and reading I will double my work pace and make two chapters a day. So please like and follow my stories if you guys want more.

After coming back from rescuing Kala, the camp where Tyler was at moved out. The Arbiter went to take back to take the City of Grave. Ultrias walked up to Tyler.

"So what did you see?" Ultrias asked.

"What are you talking about?" Tyler replied with confusion.

"I mean how did she look type question," Ultrias explained.

"I saw nothing but blur jackass," Tyler confessed.

"What?" Ultrias yelled. "They got that out of beta?"

"Got what out of beta?" Tyler wondered.

"They censor system, it censors all nudity," Ultrias said as he dies by laughing.

Tyler started to laugh too. The concept of a system that censors body parts is pretty stupid in reality, how convenient. But Tyler was kinda mad at the concept and throws the helmet he was wearing at Ultrias.

"Anyway, we being send to Town of Century," Ultrias says as he tries to get back on his feet. "Decay ready the pelican to Century."

"On it Ultrias," Decay said on the radio.

Ultrias then turns to Tyler and pats him on the head. Then Ultrias shakes up Tyler's hair.

"We heading out kiddo," Ultrias said as he walks towards the landing spot.

"Why do you treat me like a son?" Tyler asks.

"You look similar to me thats why," Ultrias answered. "In a way I'm drawn to you, and we are very similar you and me. Who was your father?"

"I don't remember anymore," Tyler answered.

But before Tyler could answered that, Ultrias kicks Tyler out of the way. Ultrias then stood like he was holding someone.

"Show yourselves," Ultrias said.

Then three people with Marauder armor sets appeared, all colored in black. Then the one in Ultrias hand kicks him in the face making Ultrias releasing him. But that didn't help the situation, as Ultrias quickly grabs the mans leg and swung him straight to the ground. The guy tried to get back up, but Ultrias punched the helmet visor and broke it. Ultrias then kicks the guy towards the other two.

"If you don't want to end up like him, then get out of my face," Ultrias said.

"Is that how you should talk to an old friend?" said a man. This man wear all Mark V armor, salt and brick trims.

"Suther?" Ultrias said as he appoaches the man.

"Ultrias," Suther said as he appoaches Ultrias.

They both hugged each other, pridefully to meet each other again.

"Don't send mercs after me, it hurts Lancer Industry reputation," Ultrias said.

"Hey its not my problem that almost every industrial works for you," Suther replied.

"Like LDC," Ultrias said.

"Lethbridge Industrial," Suther said.

"And so forth." Ultrias said.

"And so forth." Suther said.

"Am I missing something," Tyler asks.

"Oh me and Suther go way back sense a years ago," Ultrias said.

"Hey you got my rides?" Suther asks as Ultrias just stares at him. "Hey I payed up you deliver."

"I don't like how people try to kill me," Ultrias said as Suther stares at him. "But you did fair. Sarah give me the Suther Tag package."

After seconds of those words two vehicles appeared. They were the size of warthogs but look like motorcycles with wings.

"Suther meet the Jet-53 Cycle," Ultrias said. "It has its own energy turret thats powered by heat, an extra thruster booster to get off planet side. 50 types of missiles ready to fire, and its own jet fire systems. Perfect land and air vehicle I have to say I ever built."

"You built this?" Suther asks.

"Heck ya," Ultrias said as his pelican lands.

"Looks like your ride is here," Suther said.

"I be inside waiting," Tyler said as Ultrias nods.

"So when are we going to meet up," Suther asks.

"About what," Ultrias said,

"About the forerunner dog you have," Suther said.

"Don't care him that," Ultrias said as he pushes Suther. "I'm not letting ONI having his ass for sure. If they did they try to weaponize the arm as a standard issue weapon and that would be bad for business for every one."

"You made a dam good call then," Suther said. "Are the other organizations joining us to talk about ONI?"

"Ya but till then don't get yourself killed," Ultrias said as he walks to the pelican.

"Same goes to you," Suther said as him and his crew enter their new toys.

Both Suther and Ultrias gave their goodbyes and left. Ultrias grabs on to a handle bar as the pelican takes off. Tyler was in a seat on the side looking at Ultrias.

"You can take off the cloak," Ultrias said.

Next Chapter

Chapter 8

The Fast and The Wolf


	8. Chapter 8

Lancer Production Presents Long Waited Chapter Fricking 8 The Fast to the Wolf Finally the Long Waited Chapter that I waited a whole week to stop eating crap and get my laptop working Back where we left off, Ultrias notice a guy using active camouflage. Tyler tried to unbutton his seat but a random knife was thrown at Tyler, but was aimed at the belt unable to get off. Then something landed inside the pelican, or stomped inside the pelican. The stranger turned off his camo. HE was wearing Mark V armor and Interceptor armor, salt and brick. The stranger pulled out two long combat knives and charged at Ultrias trying to stab him. Ultrias was holding up on his side blocking, ducking, and evading the knives. The stranger the threw a heavy right arm, but Ultrias blocked it with his left arm. Ultrias then bend forward, extending his right arm under the stranger, then lifted him on to his back and threw him over him. The stranger was thrown into the air but manage to land accordingly. Next thing the stranger notices is that the copilot enter the room. He was wearing Dead Eye with the wetwork armor, steel and blueberry. "Whats with the noise?" said the Dead Eye man. "Just a little Wolf, Galaxy," said Ultrias. "I'm ready whenever you are," said Galaxy. Both Galaxy and Ultrias charged at the guy, aka Wolf. Wolf jumps over Ultrias and kicks Galaxy with both of his legs, almost landing on his back, but caught himself with his arms. Wolf then did the awesome arm thrust off the ground evading Ultrias's ground kick. Wolf dodges several Galaxy's punchs, but then ducked under Ultrias punch, making Ultrias punch Galaxy across the room. "Sorry," Ultrias says as Wolf kicks him onto a seat. Wolf pull out threw knives between his fingers and threw them at Galaxy. Galaxy quickly pull out his combat knife and blocked on knife with it, caught another knife with his other hand, and barrel out of the way of the last knife, and threw the two knives he had. Galaxy knocks the extra knife wolf had in his hand, but Wolf caught the other knife that Galaxy threw just inches away from his visor. Ultrias grabs Wolf's shoulder and gave a massive knuckle sandwich to the face sending to the other side of the pelican, allowing Tyler to summon his sword and hold it next to Wolf's throat. Galaxy manage to read his badass Land Grave Battle Rifle, instead of being just Gold, its Black and Gold, so awesome that it makes anyone say DAAM. "Give it up Wolf," Galaxy said. But then the engines started and everyone started to lose balance as the pelican was taking off without orders. Wolf then sees that Tyler lost his balance also with his sword, allowing Wolf to roll under the sword and giving Tyler a elbow to the face. Wolf quickly grabs Tyler sword and throws it at Galaxy gun, having enough time to cut the gun in two but incinerated before it could hit Galaxy. Wolf then jumps up and lunges a side kick at Galaxy. Galaxy ducked down in time, allowing Ultrias to catch Wolf's kick, but Wolf then twisted his body to send another kick with his other leg at Galaxy. Galaxy see's this but was luckily saved by Ultrias as he extends his leg at Wolf's kick, kicking it away, allowing Galaxy to punch Wolf down onto the ground. Wolf then pulls out his stun gun and shoots Galaxy, knocking him out of the fight. Wolf then pulls out his extra extra knives and goes all karate style on Ultrias. Ultrias does struggle to keep those knifes away, so he actives his speed boost, disappearing from Wolf's vision. Tyler, Galaxy, and Wolf couldn't see Ultrias, until he appears instantly behind Wolf, grabbing both of his shoulders, pulling him down to the floor, and punching him in the face, doing the "STAY DOWN." "Nice try Fasty," Ultrias says as he gives Wolf a hand. "You and your fucking armor abilities prick," Wolf said as he grabs Ultrias's hand. "You and your dam knives, you got hundreds of the fuckers," Ultrias says as he pulls Wolf up. "Am I messing something?" Tyler says confused. "Wolf, or Agent FastWolf, is a mercenary in Lancer Industry, and one of the only people who can square off with Ultrias," Galaxy says. "And I agree you and your knives are annoying." "Hey I bout that Knife mod from Ultrias, you guys can't complain," Fast says. "No wonder why I regret making that dam mod," Ultrias says as he bangs on the pilot door. "Whats up with the random take off.?" "Sorry sir, Fasty orders," says the pilot. "Decay is that you?" Ultrias asked. "Yep it is buddy," Decay says. "Its nice to hear your voice again," Ultrias says. "So when can I take the roll of Ultrias?" Decay asks sarcasticly. "How about never," Ultrias says. Fast walks over to Tyler's seat and unjams the seat belt allowing Tyler to move over seats. "So your Ultrias's prize then," Fast says as he looks at his forerunner arm. "Don't make any funny moves on him Fast," Ultrias said in a threatening voice. "Ouch why with such a bad attitude," Fast says as he looks at Ultrias. Ultrias stares back. Fast looks back at Tyler and realizes something. "Ooohh, I understand," Fast admits. "How much longer Decay?" Galaxy says. "5 minutes Galaxy, why you ask?" Decay asked. "Nothing just wondering," Galaxy says. "Wanting to see your girl," Decay chuckles. "Hey theirs nothing wrong with her," Galaxy yells. "Or your just interested in her big racks," Fast says. Ultrias, Decay, and Fast started to laugh at Galaxy. "Its sad cause that is kinda true," Ultrias says trying not to laugh. "You all can die in a hole," Galaxy says. "Don't worry Galaxy, I need you ready for tomorrows raid at the Temple," Ultrias says. "So do what you need to do to rest up. Not like you be getting one tonight." Fast laughs as he checks his guns. "At least my girl wasn't jabbed in the face and was turn into a machine," Galaxy roasted. "Oooooo," said Decay and Fast. "At least she has a life time warranty, and is still human," Ultrias said back. Next Time Chapter 9 Wolf in Sheeps Clothings 


	9. Chapter 9

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry

The Sword

Chapter 9

Wolf in Sheeps Clothing

Back on Sanghelios, the pelican going to the City of Graves, with visitors, Mercenary Fast, Agent Galaxy, Decay, Tyler, and Ultrias. With given access as a peace treaty of Lancer Industry and The Swords of Sanghelios, the Arbiter allow some agents to be deploy here as assistants and some scientists. Tyler stood up off his belt and looks outside to see what there is. There he saw a small village similar to those materials at the temple. Tyler saw male and female Sangheili adults, teens, children and babys. Males tend to be bald, while the females have hair. (And yes they have breasts just they aren't that big as humans.) Tyler grips his hand tightly with rage and hate.

"Don't get any ideas Tyler," Ultrias said. "Your job is to keep the princess safe."

"I won't keep babysitting," Tyler replied.

"If you do what I say next job you get to kill some covies," Ultrias said. "The Arbiter is do a scale attack on a Covenant base somewhere at sea."

"Ya Ultrias manage to get you on the frontlines," Fast said.

"Fine I protect the princess," Tyler said as he keeps looking outside.

"And don't get any funny ideas," Ultrias said.

"What are you talking about," Tyler asked.

"Some agents did have some affairs with female sangheili's," Fast said.

"What?!" Tyler was shocked.

"Yep heres a picture of the princess back on my ship," Ultrias said as he pulls out a picture of the his bag that lay above him. "She tried to get steal tech from us by taking off her cloths and putting on a tank top and shorts."

The picture was Kala in a tank top and shorts with a wench, (This is an actual photo actually guys so if you guys want to see it go to google and look up female sangheili and look for the descriptions I been giving you all. And this is what she actually looks like to just remodified. Link is ; art/AT-Sil-490387626)

"Flat chested?" Tyler asked.

"I guess you can say that the tank top was actually too tight for her," Ultrias said. "Or I think she had one of those leather strap that you put on cuts, which she strapped down her breasts so it looks like she was a different person."

The pelican landed next to a phantom where Kala was getting off. (I can't really describe Kala in this scene so I going to give you guys a link on what she kinda looks like  art/Sangheili-Dancers-53866686. I will use this picture in a later scene in this chapter. Kala is the one on the left. Try putting that picture with the previous one. Remember thats what she is wearing at this moment.) Tyler and Galaxy was getting off the pelican. As the doors of the rear opened up, Galaxy grabbed his luggages. Ultrias sat up and tells Tyler.

"Remember Tyler, no one touches the princess," Ultrias said. "Anything that maybe harmful to her you take care of. The Arbiter and the citizens here know that. And Galaxy..."

Galaxy stepped farther away from Ultrias.

"Say hi to Zenra for me," Ultrias said.

"Sure thing," Galaxy replied.

"Who Zenra?" Tyler asks.

"My friend," Galaxy answered as the rear closes and the pelican takes off.

The two walks towards the phantom where the Arbiter is explaining whats going to happen to Kala. Galaxy talks.

"I can't believe they made my OTA's," Galaxy tells Tyler.

"What are OTA's?" Tyler wondered.

"Orbital Titan Assault Unit," Galaxy answered. "Their similar to Mantis's but more movement with the arms and legs, they were built for Grunt mechs."

"Nice," Tyler says.

Tyler and Galaxy walks up to Kala and Arbiter.

"I go along with him then," Kala said in Sangheili..

"Blarg Blarg Blarg," says Kala and Arbiter to Tyler and Galaxy ears.

"Do you know what they are saying?" Tyler asks.

"No fucking idea, they're just saying BLARG BLARG," Galaxy answers. "Can't really translate that can we. Didn't you spend months with the Covenant, did you pick up on there language?"

"No, they spoked english mostly," Tyler says.

"Hmm," Galaxy stares at Kala. "Oooo, you got a keeper man."

"What are you talking about?" Tyler asks.

"Well the guys were talking about my girls racks cause no human has breast naturally bigger than hers," Galaxy said.

"What?" Tyler stunningly said.

"It took threw bras to cover up her breast, if you catch the drift," Galaxy said like a perv.

"The nipples?" Tyler said still confused.

"Basically, they kinda remind me of something from a anime show, like DXD or something." Galaxy mentions.

"You lost me already," Tyler says.

"Your girl is like the ones from the blue hair lady in that anime," Galaxy said in his mind.

"And why do I need to know this," Tyler asked.

"Cause males are treated far more better her, females are treated similar to slaves here, the males get the attention they want from females," Galaxy said. "High ranking males get multiple women of their choice. You understand better now."

"Ok I get it now," Tyler says.

"So Royal Females tend to be more forced by males then normal females, so Kala will be aggressive to you," Galaxy whispers to Tyler. "So don't be afraid to put her in her place with you. She tries something that is harmful, you can deck her out."

"Really?" Tyler asked happily surprised.

"Of cause," Galaxy said.

Kala finally walk towards the two gentle men.

"Oh before I forget Tyler, this is an upgrade to your arm," Galaxy said as he pull out a device.

"What do you mean upgrade," Tyler asks.

"Lancer Industry studied that arm and so we made you a armor set, its called HellCat," Galaxy said as he place the device on Tyler's arm.

"You girls done screwing each other," Kala said.

"We are...Princcccesss," Galaxy said wonning out the princess.

Kala wasn't pleased in anyway possible.

"How dare you talk back to me," Kala said.

"The only guy I won't talk back like that is Ultrias," Galaxy said.

Galaxy's then spots a female sangheili where something similar to Kala's outfit. (the second picture link, this female has the outfit from the sangheili on the right. Just the outfit.)

"ZENRA!" Galaxy shouts as he waves at the Sangheili name Zenra.

Kala and Tyler see a Sangheili about a foot taller then Tyler. Tyler is like 5.8, Kala is 5.6, Galaxy was 6.4, so she is almost 7 feet tall. It was truly a female, and Fast wasn't joking about her racks as they were big. She had long hair swirling hair thats is covering one of her breast. Her hair was bluish grey, very attractive to most males, but they know better cause she is associates with a member of Lancer Industry's. She rushes over to Galaxy giving him a big hug, like really falls over.

"I really missed you Galaxy," Zenra said as she squeeze Galaxy.

"Zenra can you let go of me," Galaxy says as he tries to push her off of him.

"Not unless you take off your helmet," Zenra says.

"Ok after you get off of me," Galaxy begs.

Zenra agrees and gets off. Galaxy got off the ground and brushes off the dirt that got on him. Galaxy then takes off his helmet, reveal a man about in his twenties or thirties. His hair was short but was spiked up similar to Blade or Wolverine. His eyes were blue and had a scar underneath his left eye, with a few freckles.

"Happy?" Galaxy asked.

"A new helmet again?" Zenra said as she holds his helmets

"My Dead Eye helmet, it wasn't cheap," Galaxy says as he walks off with Zenra.

"Wait where you going?" Tyler asked.

"She your problem now buddy," Galaxy yells.

Tyler looks back at Kala who wasn't happy. They both sighs with regret.

"Just following me to that house," Kala points to a brown building with windows covered in cloths.

Tyler then follows Kala who runs off to the house. Since Tyler was told to be on guard, he readied his sword and placed it on his back. He then walks to the building looking at the children and women who were chatting with each other and such. As he enters the building, Kala sliced off the Forerunner arm off of Tyler making him yell out. Kala then grabs Tyler's sword but couldn't carry it for about 3 seconds until following to the ground. The arm then incinerated into dust and reappeared on Tyler's arm once again. Tyler was very piss cause cutting off an arm like his hurts three times as much as it normally would, its just he's been through a lot worse. Tyler then walks up to Kala and punches her unconscious. Tyler backs away as he grips his arm. The Arbiter came to see what happen only to see a energy sword active and Tyler holding his arm.

"Jesus that Fucking Hurts like Hell," Tyler says has he leans on a wall to support him.

"What happen here?" Arbiter asks.

"She fucking cut my arm off," Tyler said his he hisses trying to resist the pain. "And it wasn't a playful cut every, it was my whole arm, so I knocked her out."

"It's good to at least see you are ok," Arbiter says. "It be bad if you die on us, we don't want Lancer Industry on our tail. Don't be afraid to put her down."

Next Time

Chapter 10

The Raid

MFA (Message From Author)

Hey guys I be posting links to photos of my story. Remember these aren't my photos these are from other people. I will let you know if its from one of my artists that agreed to help and the ones here aren't from my friend.


	10. Chapter 10

Lancer Production Presents

Lancer Industry

The Sword

Chapter 10

The Raid

It was the next day on Sangheilos where Kala woke up on a nice, very Ancient Indian style bed. The blanket covering her was red with with a blue flowers decorated on it. She got up and exited her room, where she see's Tyler looking at the monitor that was suppose to display the Raid Ultrias was talking about yesterday with Galaxy. Kala quietly barrel roll over to a nearby sword. She grabs it and quickly attacks Tyler, who easily evades it. Luckily it was a wooden sword. But still stronger than bamboo. Both Tyler and Kala fought again, as Kala swung with precision at Tyler. However Tyler was stronger than she was, so when she swung the sword, Tyler and drag her closer too him. Tyler then took the sword out of her hand, an held it up to her neck.

"You still got much too learn," Tyler said as he smiles.

"Why are you still here?" Kala asks.

"I'm your body guard, I must stay by your side," Tyler said. "No matter how much I hate it."

"So you... you..." Kala starts to get embarrassed.

"No I didn't," Tyler mention. "I enter your room once every 10 minutes, and when ever their was a noise in their. You kept on drooling."

Kala still felt embarrassed by those words.

"And can you stop attacking, the Raid is suppose to start," Tyler said.

Kala felt even more embarrassed by the position they were in. Tyler had his hand on her lower back that kept her from falling over. It was like they were going to kiss, but Tyler released her before anything can happen. Tyler then threw her, her sword, which she stumble to catch.

"So whats that about a raid?" Kala asked.

"I don't know, it suppose to be happening over the mountains here at the Temple," Tyler said.

"Thats a hotspot that the Arbiter kept having a hard time getting their hands on," Kala said.

Nearby Tyler heard Galaxy saying good by as he runs putting his helmet back on as he head towards a pelican. Thats when Kala went to get Zenra to come over. Tyler and the two ladies waited about 10 minutes before the Raid began to start. Through the monitor Tyler had, they could see the whole squad Ultrias had and what they were doing.

"Rogue got your Nornfang ready with extra rounds?" Ultrias said.

"NornFang Locked and Read," said Rogue who was wearing the full Vigilant armor with legendary viosr, full pepper, with the active camo, with a Generation 1 BR at on his back. (AKA Halo 2 BR).

"Eric how is got your Magnum off your dick?" Ultrias joked.

"Haha very funny," Decay says with his all black Mark 6 armor with legendary visor, carrying 4 pistols, two tactical, two gunfighter, and two Generation 1 Magnum, AKA Halo 1 Magnum, and has the Gun Ho; Gun Ho is a armor mod that teleports a certain gun to the user. In this case magnums.

"Galaxy I was being sarcastic with you fucking your girlfriend I didn't mean literally fuck her," Ultrias says as he walks pass him.

"I don't know what your talking about," Galaxy not wanting to say it.

"Was she tight Gally," Fast ask.

"Yes, I mean no, I mean... fuck," Galaxy studier.

Tyler and Kala both looked at Zenra, know that she was blushing very hard that she was covering her face with a pillow nearby. It was Tyler's pillow. Fast had a Tactical Magnum, a Battle Rifle, a DMR, and a Customized DMR.

"Fast I got nothing to say to you," Ultrias says.

"Of coarse you don't," Fast says.

"Midnight make sure your emp is readied," Ultrias said.

"You mean imp?" Midnight replied. She was wearing Mark 6 helmet midnight visor with Venator armor, with a Morph BR, a Void Tear, and a ArcLight.

"EEEmp, not imp," Ultrias recorrected.

"Firefly show us no MERCY ok?" Ultrias said.

"Stop with the fucking MERCY jokes," Firefly said. She had a Blaze of Glory and a SMG Lock on sight, with full Copperhead armor with Aurora visor. She was full Salt and Gold.

"Chrisk get those cannon ready," Ultrias said.

"Its Rocket," Chrisk says. Rocket with the Wraith helmet and Grenadier armor just green and red. He has the SPNK Prime along with his trusty EndGame. With a Frost visor, and a C4 armor mod; this mod allows to user to plant unlimited c4 within a 30 second count down, or to say the user can only place one C4 down after 30 seconds.

"Agent Flame got any new mods now," Ultrias asked.

"No cause somefucker to my FLAMER mod," Flame said. Flame has Recruit armor with the flames on them. He doesn't have a mod cause they were stolen. His visor is red, with a Black and Red armor palette. Flame has a Assault Rifle and a Grenade launcher.

Ultrias was wearing his Mark 6 Generation 2 with his Reaper armor, all White and Red. He carries two SMG with Lock on, a normal shotgun on one side of his armor and a Hurricane, its a Hydra launcher with the manual setup for emp or not and as fast as a typoon. Decay was pilot again. The pelican was beginning to take heavy fire, and a red light went off.

"We got to go guys, JUMP JUMP JUMP JUMP!" Decay yells as he pulls out the Rear bay where every one jumps off the pelican ending up on random spots of the area.

Decay got out last shortly after the pelican blow up. Ultrias lands on his feet and headed his shotgun in one and and picks up a magnum off the ground as he runs towards a building, it was UNSC. He then runs up a diagonal platform tilted up at the building. Ultrias leaps at the building smashing through the way ending up in a long hall way where 4 grunts began shooting at him, as a 1 elite and 2 zealots were stun. Ultrias kicks the elite towards the zealots as he turns around killing the 4 grunts with his magnum, then ducking down evading a energy sword. Ultrias kicks the elites, and mows them down with his shotgun. Ultrias heard a Grunt Mech so he jumps out of the window evading incoming fire. Ultrias fines cover to get behind as the elites and Grunts ran him down with incoming fire. He can't move cause of a Grunt mech. Ultrias pulls out his Hurricane and looks at the grunt mech but doesn't lock on it with the gun. Thats when he jumps over his cover as his team comes in guns blazing at the weaker enemies. Chrisk, Midnight, Flame, and Ultrias used they secondary weapons at the mech, as everyone else shot down everyone else quickly. Ultrias runs directly at the mech, making it attempt to punch Ultrias, but Ultrias slides under and jumps off a ledge. Ultrias then points his gun up and shot 5 bullet out, which were locked on the mech. Ultrias used spider grips to catch his fall.

"You better not leave the fight Ultrias," Rogue said.

"You better not be camping," Ultrias said.

Rogue then looks back to see a Zealot with a Ravening sword charge at him. Rogue rolled out of the way, and smacks the zealot with his nornfang in the face. Rogue then locked on 4 different points and pulled a lever on the Nornfang, then kicking the zealots arm away from him. Rogue then turns and shoots the 4 points which bounced off the walls and went at the Mech. Rogue then swap to his BR and jumped off his hiding spot and ran at the mech. Knowing better he should have carried his Nornfang, so he ran with the br and the Nornfang. With precision he shot only the back of the mech. The Mech used his cannon thing that shoots out needles, but before he could do that, Rogue does a frontflip over the mech and puts the whole clip of the Nornfang into the back of the mech destroying the needle cannon. Chrisk then did what Ultrias did and slide under the Mech, at the same time, stuck 2 plasma grenades and a C4 on it. But the mech grabs Chrisk after the grenades went off. But before the mech could do anything, the C4 went off staggering the giant Mech. Mercy, I mean Firefly ran over to attach a med mod on Chrisk to heal him up. Flame kept shooting his grenade launcher at the mech's left grenade hand.

"stop that," said the grunt.

"Nope," said Flame.

Both Fast and Decay wear gunning down the shield of the grunt in active camo, making the grunt releasing the controls afraid that the shields won't hold up. But more Grunt mechs appeared.

"Yo guys big guns are here," Galaxy said as a OTA appears.

The OTA charges at the other Grunt Mech, to keep them occupy. Don't forget that Galaxy is piloting the OTA. Midnight does see more Grunt mechs coming to ambush Galaxy, so she rans at the new Grunt mechs which were 4 of them, and EMP them destroying the shields. She then shot the grunts inside. Ultrias made it back to the fight and went blazing with the Hurricane, as same with Midnight with Arc Light, and same with Chrisk with SPNK prime. After they use up half of their clips the grunt mech enter down.

"Hell ya thats what I'm talking about," said Chrisk.

"No dam sim can be that," said Firefly.

But then a loud bang came from behind. It was a grunt mech. But the this one was two times bigger, and its cannon recked the OTA in pieces sending Galaxy flying out.

"Ok how about that one?" Galaxy asked.

"Ultrias," they all said.

"Fine," Ultrias said.

Ultrias then enables his speed boost and charges the Grunt mech. The grunt mech attempts to punch ultrias, so Ultrias punched its robotic fist. As each fist collides, the Grunt mechs fist scattered everywhere on impact of Ultrias fist, destroying the mech in a single hit.

"Couldn't we done that from the beginning," Galaxy asked.

"Where's the fun in that," Firefly says.

"Ya and I can only use it for a certain amount time, then after used I after to wait for that time," Ultrias say. "Clear the perimeter, make sure this away is secure and no more grunt mechs here. Make sure none are built here."

Back with Kala, Zenra, and Tyler, Zenra was happy that Galaxy fought with honor and came back alive.

"Did you see how awesome Galaxy is?" Zenra said happily.

"I still can't believe you fucked him," Kala said.

Tyler was still curious on how strong Ultrias is, and how he got that strong. Strange he his.

Next Time

Chapter 11

Covenant Ends


End file.
